


You're Supposed To Be Dead

by KatieNoctem



Category: Priest - Fandom
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, I am terrible at smut writing, I tied the plot to the bed and did terrible things to it, PWP, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah so, I watched Priest, this came to me, and I typed it out in true word-vomit fashion in the course of an episode of Casualty. I also attempted to write smut. Attempt being the key word. There’s blood and rough sex anyway. All consentual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Supposed To Be Dead

He should have sensed her sooner. That he would berate himself for for a while. If she was a priest he could have been dead. As it was he sensed her only seconds before he felt the cool rush of air and turned to see his hat pinned to the wall behind him.  
"Nice hat."  
He growled, rage and bloodlust rushing through him as he leapt up to grab her. To snap her neck and drain her dry. He was angry, he liked that hat. She was ready for him and lightning fast. A flutter of coat tails and he stumbled into empty air. The second time she was not so lucky and his hand wrapped around her throat. Then he froze.  
"Hello love." She smiled, sharp and deadly. "Miss me?"  


There was no time to answer, a leg swiped out sending him tumbling down. She followed, landing much more smoothly and tugging his hat free to place firmly on her head.  
"This really is a nice hat. Now, can we talk?"  
"You should be dead." He growled, dusting off his coat as he stood.  
"Rude. You're one to speak, Black Hat." She tilted her head still smirking.  
"Y/N I want my hat back."  
She frowned at the cross across his forehead, usually hidden by the hat, and sighed, hesitating slightly.  
"If you want to get to talkin' then give me the hat."  
Slowly she pulled the hat off, placing it in his outstretched palm.  
"Why're you here Y/N."  
"I have an itch to scratch and you were always best at scratching it." She eyed him up and down, catching the skeptical look and shaking her head. "Wanted to see if the rumours were true mostly. Since they are might as well make it worth my while."  
He tilted his head quizzically, prompting a laugh from her. She stepped forwards, her body pressed against his, a knife pulled from her belt dangling between her fingers.  
“Don’t tell me you forgot how to sin.” She purred in his ear. “You always enjoyed it _so_ much.”  
He glanced at the knife now pressed against his cheek, his hand shooting up to grab hers, turning the knife around and against her neck though the movement had left a small trickle of blood running down his cheek. Something lit up in her eyes and she shifted slightly, exposing the skin of her neck more and pressing into the cold steel so it bit into her skin. She could sense the change in him as it broke skin, all the primal predatory instinct and hunger rising to the surface and the lust bubbling underneath. She wriggled a little, body still pressed hard against his, letting the knife bite deeper into her skin. It was just enough and he snarled, digging his teeth into her skin where the knife had once been. She moaned quietly as he drank, pulling back after just a few seconds.  
“Now you’re getting it.” She purred, licking the trickle of blood off his cheek.

 

The next thing she knew she was flying through a once closed door, the other vampire barely a step behind her. At least whatever she landed on was soft, a pile of rags by the looks of it. Or clothes of formerly living people. Not that it mattered really. Not with him on top of her, his body pressing into hers just right. She tangled her hand in the hair at the back of his head, pulling him down into a vicious kiss, her fangs tearing through the skin of his bottom lip, tasting the mix of her blood and his on her tongue. Black Hat gave as good as he got, pulling her hand away from him and pinning them both above her head. She didn’t fight back, letting his additional weight press her down into the floor, hold her still while the fingers of his free hand trailed down her body. She opened her mouth to speak but only a gasp and moan came out as his fingers slid past the waistband of her trousers and into her, her hips bucking up to meet his movements. He could feel how wet she was, how close to the edge already with just his fingers, but then again he had always known how to press every one of her buttons with just a bite and a little show of dominance. For all her viciousness and bravado she was little more than putty in his hands when he wanted it, and she knew how to play him just as well, after all she had been the one to put him in this position in the first place. Still, no reason they couldn’t both enjoy this. Keeping her pinned he pulled his hand away from her, savouring the whine of loss as he did so, and used it to tug her trousers down roughly – just enough to give him the access he needed – then he worked on his own clothing. She keened beneath him, pushing her hips up, practically begging him.  
“I want to hear you say it.” He growled, leaning down so his lips just gazed her ear, rubbing his length against her. “I want t’hear you beg.”  
“Fuck me.” She hissed. “I want you to fuck me already.”  
Not exactly begging, but as good as he would ever get from her and he knew it. He slid into her, stopping once his hips pressed flush against hers to savour the sensation. She growled in response, craning up her neck to crash her lips roughly into his. After that they fucked rough and dirty on the floor of the abandoned barn, all harsh grunts and blood spatter. It was giving into the primal animal parts of themselves on the very basest level, and it was how they fucked best.

 

Afterwards, both sated and sporting trails of dried blood and fresh bites along their exposed flesh, he let her lay against him. Resting a while and letting the energy return to their bodies. It was a while yet until they’d have to move on.  
“I’m glad you’re alive.” She murmured. “I’d have missed this.”  
“Can’t say I don’t enjoy it.”  
“Of course. There are far better uses for your tongue than lying.” She glanced up at him. “I think I might stick around, for a while at least, it took me a long time to track you down.”  
Black Hat just nodded, the ghost of a smile playing around his lips. He could deal with that arrangement just fine.


End file.
